Northern Allies
Overview Summary #Convince the Norn to ally with you. #Speak to Ogden Stonehealer in the Hall of Monuments. #Seek out Jora near the Eye of the North. #Assist Jora, despite her reservations, in her hunt. Gain her friendship. (Curse of the Nornbear) #OPTIONAL: Go to Sifhalla. Ask Sif for information on Olaf Olafson and Egil Fireteller. #Speak to Olaf Olafson in Olafstead. Help Ogden gain allies among the Norn. (A Gate Too Far) #Speak to Egil Fireteller in Jaga Moraine. Help Jora regain her honor among the Norn. (Blood Washes Blood) #See Jalis Ironhammer for your reward. Obtained from :Scrying Pool in Hall of Monuments (after The First Vision cinematic) Reward :*10,000 XP :*1,000 Norn reputation points :*Monumental Tapestry Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Ogden Stonehealer) :"The Destroyers have ventured dangerously near the surface, and Dwarves are few and far between up here. We must gain allies we can rally into an army. Only then can we repel this threat and keep those blasted Destroyers contained beneath the surface. That Norn who didn't attack us on sight... she might be an excellent starting point for creating the army we need." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Egil Fireteller) :"Take a knee and listen up. It's story time." ::Player response: "Egil, I would like to hear a story!" :"The Norn do not know gods, at least not in the way humans do. But we do revere the spirits of the animals upon whom we depend for food and shelter. There are many such spirits. Bear is the mightiest, of course, but Raven, Owl, Wolf, Wurm, and Ox all have their place in the world and in our hearts. While we hunt and slay these creatures, we also praise their spirit, and thank them for their sacrifice. These animals are our brethren; their spirits guide us as we live and hunt. :There are more hostile, even malicious, spirits in the world... spirits of the mountains, seasons, fire, and darkness. The animal spirits are our allies against these foes, and we thank them for their aid, singing the praises of all beasts as we hunt. This is the Norn way." ::Player response: "Thank you!" Reward Dialogue :"You have done well. Thanks to your efforts, we have potential allies and a base from which to launch a counterattack against the Destroyers." Walkthrough This quest is basically an "umbrella" for the three primary quests of Curse of the Nornbear, Blood Washes Blood and A Gate Too Far, leading towards gaining the Norn as your allies. The quest will end with you entering the dwarven region, and speaking to Jalis Ironhammer for your reward. Notes *The quest is automatically received after watching The First Vision cinematic. *The best way to get to Jalis Ironhammer is to start from Eye of the North and head southwest. You shouldn't have to fight anything before reaching the Battledepths, and once inside follow the north wall through a few pairs of Whirling Wisps and one group of Chilling Wisps. The one group of Chromatic Drakes are usually avoidable. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points